


[Wasurenagusa] honeymoon

by Anonymous



Category: Hikaru no Go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	[Wasurenagusa] honeymoon

His alarm was trying to wake him up.

Waya rolled over and slammed his hand around, but all he he hit was soft mattress and blankets. He opened one eye resentfully. Wait. What. This was.

This was not his bed. And this was not his small apartment. This _was_ his apartment now, but it was brand new. And this bed was big because he wasn't sleeping in it alone. He was _at that moment_ , because Isumi-san had to go to a match in Kyoto, so he got up hours ago. But, hours ago, Isumi-san was sleeping in this very bed with Waya.

Waya was living with Isumi-san.

And his alarm was still ringing. He lifted his head, feeling less resentful to the universe in general now that he remembered his circumstances, but it didn't help. He found the box next to 'his' side of the bed, and the small table next to Isumi-san's side of the bed, but he couldn't see the alarm.

Curious, he actually got _out_ of bed, and looked around for the sound, which was a funny way to look for something. He found his alarm on a box in the corner of the room, next to a note from Isumi-san.

_You were sleeping so peacefully when I got up, I thought you might need some extra incentive to get out of bed. Do well in your match today! I'll call you when I'm on my way home!_

And he'd drawn a little heart. There was a note from Isumi-san next to the alarm Isumi-san had hidden, and it had a heart on it.

Waya didn't mind waking up at all.

♦

Isumi put away the last goke in the cabinet, but when he turned around, he was blocked by the three insei members of the Nine Stars Club, two girls and one boy. The girls were grinning at him eagerly. 

"Isumi-three-dan, we've all qualified for the pro exam!" the taller girl, Kimiko, might have been trying to flirt with him. Isumi had never been good at picking up on those types of clues. However, Sakurano-san told him that he should be mindful of how he acted around her, that she had _aims_. Isumi found that puzzling, and it colored the way he saw this girl. Was she flirting with him right at that moment, for example?

"I know, congratulations," he nodded at them.

"Sooooo," Kimiko smirked. "Didn't you say you'd take us to get ramen to celebrate?" At that, the other girl, Youko, blushed, and the boy, Katashi, beamed hopefully.

"Did I say that? That doesn't sound like something I'd say..." Isumi hedged. Though, he wasn't opposed to encouraging them with ramen. It always worked for Shindou, and look where he was now.

"Aw, c'mon, Isumi-three-dan!" Katashi cajoled. "Just last month you were telling us how important it is for all of us to celebrate each member's achievements!"

Isumi knew as soon as those words left his lips that he was going to end up regretting saying them. "True, but... I'm not sure..." He reached into his back pocket and looked in his wallet. He thought he only had a few bills in there, but there was actually a good sum of money, plus a small note.

_I'm having dinner with Morishita-sensei tonight, don't forget to eat! I'll see you afterward!_

And Waya'd drawn a small face that was winking at Isumi and sticking his tongue out. All it needed was wild bangs and it could be a halfway decent picture of Waya himself.

" _Don't_ pretend you can't afford to treat us, you're a _three-dan_ now," laughed Kimiko, who undoubtedly was misinterpreting his smile.

Isumi shrugged. "All right, fine, ramen it is. But one bowl each, understand?"

"Yessir!" they all chimed in response.

♦

Waya blinked, and looked around. He couldn't move, because Isumi-san was holding onto him. There was no longer a box next to his side of the bed, there was real table with a small lamp and his manga and handheld game system, but there were still boxes all over the room, all over the apartment. And.

For the first time since they moved in together, there was no alarm. They were both still in bed. They would wake up together. And, if they had breakfast together, they would share their first meal in _their_ apartment. Waya squirmed around in Isumi-san's grip and faced him. He threw a leg over Isumi-san's legs, and bumped his nose against Isumi-san's.

"Never would have guessed you were the type to wake up early on a day off," Isumi-san muttered.

"Hey, did you call me lazy?" Waya grinned. Was Isumi-san only pretending to be asleep?

"No, I just thought we had more time to sleep in," Isumi-san yawned.

"I'm not getting you out of bed," Waya smirked, wiggling closer to Isumi-san.

He opened his eyes, and Waya felt like his heart just skipped a beat. What a stupid phrase, but that's what he felt like. Isumi-san pressed his arm against Waya's shoulder, moving him closer. He moved like he was going to kiss Waya. Waya held his breath and closed his eyes.

"Good idea, but let me go to the bathroom, brush my teeth..." Isumi-san threw back the blankets and turned around, squirming to get out of bed.

"Hey!" Waya whined. He didn't even care that he was whining. Whining was called for.

Isumi-san looked back at him from over his shoulder, and it was a nice view, considering Isumi-san was naked. "Well. You could always join me for a quick shower..."

"Oh...!" Waya fought with the covers for a moment before eagerly jumping out of bed. "That's a good idea!"

"So, you're a morning person after all. See, we will learn a lot about each other now that we're living together," Isumi-san teased, opening the lid on the toilet.

Waya watched for a moment before looking away. They shared a bathroom now. "Told ya, it would never get dull as long as we were together."

"It's only been a week," Isumi-san teased. "But.

"We're off to a good start."


End file.
